


The Obvious Joke

by sigmaforsale



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaforsale/pseuds/sigmaforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah makes the obvious joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious Joke

“Don’t worry about him, Wes likes to watch,” Lilah purrs.

There is a moment of perfect silence.

… A moment of perfect silence into which Faith emits an ungainly snort.

“ _Damn_ it, Lilah,” Wesley gripes, as Faith gives in to her gales of impossible-to-stifle giggles. The smile twitching at the corners of his mouth must undercut his annoyance, though, because Lilah just beams at him from between Faith’s legs, bright and smug and unrepentant.

He feels suitably revenged when Faith’s knee catches Lilah squarely in the stomach in a Slayer strength flail as she falls off the bed, still laughing helplessly.


End file.
